Raph's Honeymoon in Honeywell
by TheLadyOfSouls
Summary: Part of 'Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood' series. Raph and April embark on a romantic week in a cabin, for their honeymoon. Warning: This is M rated. Contains newly-weds and their honeymoon activities! Be warned! 2K14 Universe.


**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood: Raph's Honeymoon**

Hi folks, if you're wondering why this looks familiar, its because it was previously published under Honeymoon in Honeywell. I've had to remove and repost it, to get it off some weirdo's hit list of stories they don't like, due to the intimate nature of the story. **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. Honeywell is a fictitious town I made up, so any resemblances are pure coincidence.

 **Warning:** Contains possible: violence, coarse language, and sexual content (It's a honeymoon). Not suitable for persons under the age of 16 (under the age of consent).

 **I do try my best to keep things tasteful, but if you are easily offended or a child please don't read. This should be appropriate for the average older teenager.  
**  
If you're one of the ** _'Eliminators'_** please go torment someone else. I will not be taking down any of my existing stories due to your criticism, as I feel that you are being controlling not helpful.

I feel that you do not have the mandate to police stories, in the manner that you have been doing. I also wonder if you actually read the stories you police in their entirety to gain context, or merely use the search engine to find 'offensive' words to complain about.

I did have a quick look at your forum, to see what sort of people I was dealing with. While I agree on some stories mentioned, I think you are actually being far too OCD about things in some cases.

In addition, did you realise that you are giving those interested in 'offensive' stories a one-stop location to find that material? Your forum might actually backfire on you in the long term.

If anyone has a problem with the content of one of my stories, please send me a pm. I rarely change what I've already written, but I do accept constructive criticism.

 **Please _do_ tell me which content offends (ie which paragraph), and why. Don't do what _'catspats31'_ did, and simply quote (cut and paste no less!) the 'rules' at me. That was not helpful, when I re-read my work, trying to see what the issue was. **

**A/N:** These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph & Donnie), & 17 (Mikey) respectively.

Sorry about the rant above. I was seriously annoyed by the sanctimonious review I got, and the lack of actual detail on what exactly offended them.

* * *

 **I love reviews, especially positive ones. If you must complain, please be specific about what you believe is wrong. Its's not enough to cut and paste the 'rules' at me, without specifying where I've steered wrong.**

* * *

 **Saturday 11 April**

000

 **Raph's POV**

Yeah, we cruised on the open highway tonight, with my fancy helmet notifying me of all the police scanners, and speed cameras along the way. I got to a decent patch, and I was able to open up the throttle a bit, which had April squealing in delight, but I didn't wanna spill us, so I mostly pretended to be responsible.

We arrived at the cabin just before midnight, after a four-hour ride through upstate New York. I made April stay with the bike, while I did a perimeter search, and checked the cabin for intruders.

Everything checked out, so we parked the ShellCycle under the carport, and I swept April into my arms to take her over the threshold of the cabin.

"Very romantic Raph," April murmured as she smiled up at me.

"Yup, gotta do that fer my wife," I replied with a smirk, setting her down and headed out, going for the rest of our gear.

By the time I'd returned, April had started a fire, and set a kettle to boil. "Hey handsome, want to cuddle by the fire?"

"Sure April, let me get out of my armour, and I'll join ya." I told her, unzipping my jacket, and quickly removing the rest of the bike armour.

I found the stuff to make hot drinks, and made us a both a cup of hot chocolate, before handing her hers, and sitting beside her next to the fire.

It was really good to just sit there with her, silently sitting on the sofa, sipping our drinks, and feeling the warmth from the fire, after the hours of riding in the wind.

000

Once we'd finished our drinks, we started making out lazily, kissing, and touching one another. We were both beat, but damned if I was gonna sleep on my wedding night, without consummating my marriage first.

Slowly I worked all her clothes off, tasting her skin as I exposed it. For once, we had all the time in the world, with no interruptions, so I took my sweet time, as she wriggled beneath me impatiently.

April was doing her best to hurry me up, stroking my tail, to get me to emerge, but a chuckled and moved out of her reach as I buried my head between her legs.

She came soon after, and I was able to keep working her until she was desperate for me to penetrate her.

 **[A/N: original content REDACTED]**

I dragged the blanket off the back of the cabin's sofa, and we slept on the soft plush rugged floor.

000

 **Sunday 12 April**

000

 **April's POV**

It was freezing in the un-insulated cabin, when I woke up this morning, as the fire had gone out. I slipped out of my snoring husband's arms, and re-started the fire, before tracking down the bathroom to wash up for the day.

When I came back, Raph was still asleep, so I went outside to get some more wood. I managed to find enough to keep the fire going for another hour or so, which I took inside, before unpacking all our belongings.

Raph had finally woken up by then, "Morning Mrs Hamato, yer look beautiful this morning."

"Thanks Raph. I'm going to make us some breakfast, would you be able to chop up some more firewood?" I smiled innocently at Raph, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sure, there an axe?" Raph asked graciously, as he re-tied his mask.

"On top of the woodpile, I'll call you when breakfast is ready." I called still smiling, as I disappeared into the kitchen.

For my first breakfast as a married woman, I made bacon and eggs. I managed not to burn anything, and the toast was just the way Raph like it so I called him in.

"Smells great April! I've done enough wood to last us the next couple of nights, I think." Raph eyed his plate appreciatively, as he dropped some hunks of wood into the wood basket, before washing his hands and sitting down to his breakfast.

We made small talk while we ate, discussing what we want to during our honeymoon in Honeywell.

000

After breakfast, we went for a walk around the wooded area. We saw birds in various stages of nest building, and courtship, and I smiled serenely as I held Raph's hand. Eventually, we went back to the cabin, and did some training together. Raph wanted to focus on my Taijutsu, so that I could pass the second stage of that ninjutsu school.

I ached all over by the time we were finished, so Raph made lunch, before telling me that after a massage, we were going to need to get some more supplies.

The massage was fantastic, and lead to more lovemaking. We eventually dragged ourselves off each other, and got ready to head to the nearest town.

000

 **Raph's POV**

I made sure my head was on straight to head to town, after a great morning of training and lovemaking. If this is married life, I'm the happiest married turtle on the planet.

The nearest town is like a ghost town, with only the gas station, store, and drugstore showing signs of use. There was another dozen shops all boarded up, showing vacant, or for sale, signs in the windows.

There's a notice board on the edge of town showing the local real estate agent's offerings, and I'm shocked, that I could buy up all the remaining shops with just the 'pew money' I recently got.

I question the elderly guy at the gas station, when I filled up the bike, while April was at the store getting supplies.

"Why's this place like a ghost town?" I ask the guy.

"Well Sonny, it's like this: Two years ago we were one of the biggest supplier's of solid wood furniture to the country, then Honeywell's Furniture Mill closed down, and took their production to China to increase their profits." The old man grumbled as he hung up the pump for me.

"Well that's dumb. I own my own furniture making business, and I'm getting more orders that I can handle some days. People want American made, not overseas sweatshop crap. I wonder what it would cost to re-open the Mill?" I said casually, as the beginnings of a new idea struck me.

"You'd be very popular, I'll tell you that! Folks 'round these parts know how to make furniture, the Mill had been there since the nineteenth century, so there's generations of fine furniture makers just waiting for someone to take a chance on that Mill, you came at the right time too. The Mortgagee auction starts in about two hours!" The old man gave me a genuine smile, as he handed me my change.

I got directions, then I got Leo on the ShellCell. "Leo, sorry to interrupt your day, but I just got an opportunity to purchase a Furniture making factory in an area with skilled (and currently un-employed) labour. I've got an hour to make a decision on it before the auction starts, so are we in?" I asked Fearless, listening to the kid's, hooning in the background.

"How much are we talking Raph?" Leo asked.

"Don't know, it's a mortgagee sale in a cheap area. I'm thinking if it's less than $200K I'll take it. We could focus on furniture designs then, and expand our market share. We'll still be making fine furniture, just a lot more of it." I can barely contain my excitement as I tell Leo my plans.

"$180K, and not a penny more Raph, we'll need the rest to pay the staff and set up the necessary equipment in the new Furniture Mill." Leo replied, chuckling.

I whooped for joy, and quickly told him the rest of the details, before telling April we were going to the auction.

000

We got there just in time to register as bidders. I scanned the room carefully, looking out for the real players, the foolish dreamers, and the creeps that are just there to push the price up higher for the real estate agents.

Once I'd sussed the situation, I put on my poker face, and the bidding began.

"Here we have the Honeywell's crown jewel, up for sale today as a fee simple title. Since the original owner left town, it's been in two hands, both local, but now due to family illness in the family, it's up for auction once more. There is no reserve. We will start the bidding at $40,000." The auctioneer started.

One of the dreamer's hands went up. The auctioneer continued to bid between the dreamer's and the creeps until the creeps had pushed the dreamers out of the game. I put my first bid in at $65K, then waited while the creeps bid between themselves to see if they could raise my price. No one else bid, so once the auction closed, I wasn't surprised for the Auctioneer to come up to me, and ask to speak to me privately.

We headed into his private office, where he told me frankly, "Congratulations Mr Hamato, which bank are you financing this property through?"

I smirked at him as said, "No finance, I'm buying it freehold at that price."

The auctioneer had the decency to look shocked, and I signed all the relevant papers once April had looked them over, and we'd faxed a copy to Donnie's lawyer friend.

I'd updated Leo, and mentioned purchasing an outlet store for the furniture as well in the town. He'd agreed, so long as I didn't go over the original budget for everything.

He also told me to find a house there, preferably a secluded, and private one. I managed to pick up a hundred and sixty acres and a run-down six-bedroom farmhouse for just $10K, though I was warned that it needed a lot of work. I didn't care, we could do it up, and it would be a great retreat for the clan as well, since it was overgrown and surrounded by forest on three sides.

I also asked about the largest of the town's shops, and I was told it was going for $17K, so I brought that as well. It would make a good way of getting rid of any seconds and damaged furniture. Even with the lawyer's fees, getting the huge Furniture Outlet Shop, a farmhouse, 160 acres of land, and The Furniture Mill for just under $100K all up, was a great bargain.

April sounded out the other local's who were there, and found out there's a community meeting tomorrow night to discuss the fate of the town. The locals were grinning when April told them of my plans, and we got invited to dinner by the previous owners of the mill.

000

Dinner went well, and the Dollman's were good hosts. I found out that some of the worker's had helped them to buy it, but they had struggled to get the building to meet compliance regulations. I mentioned my brother was an engineer, and I'd talk to him next week, once he was back from his honeymoon about the building's requirements.

I also asked them who they thought would make the best fine furniture, and who in the town to avoid hiring, as I live in New York, and would only come out in the weekends at best. I wasn't planning on ruining my reputation for making fine furniture by hiring slackers.

000

We finally got back to the cabin, and April and I talked about what this would mean for us. My plan was to get everything set up, then let a manager run it, while keeping an eye on it with Donnie's surveillance, from New York City.

I told her we would take a look at our new properties tomorrow, before the town meeting. April just giggled at me before dragging me to the bedroom.

000

 **April's POV**

I'm going to have to watch Raphael in future. He's such a softie. After the service station owner told him why the town was dying, he decided to change the fate of the entire town.

We are now the proud owners of the town's main employer. Raph's only nineteen, I hope he understands how much work this is going to be. I'm thinking that the local paper is likely to want to do a story on this, but I can hopefully manage Raph's image for him.

I called Karai, and told her what happened, and she told me not to worry. She was used to managing assets like this, so she would make sure everything worked out. I told her it sounded like the government compliance costs were the real concern, but she brushed it aside, saying that once Donatello had a chance to look into it, those issues would quickly disappear.

She did ask for pictures to be taken of the new farmhouse though, as she wanted to get an idea of the scale of fixing it up, was going to be. I smiled at that, as this was going to be our new home away from home here.

000

We had an amazing time at Betty and Carl Dollman's house. While they were gutted at getting such a low price for the Mill, they were happy that they would have employment again. Carl had been the original Mill owner's manager. He told us that his family had lost a large sum of money trying to make their farm pay, after the Mill closed down, before using the last of their savings to buy the mill themselves.

Unfortunately, the people who brought the Mill from the original owners had scalped the property for all its scrap metal, before on selling the remains of the Mill to the Dollman's three months later.

Raph and Carl talked like old friends, about who they should and shouldn't hire for the Mill. I texted the Dollman's details to Karai, who texted back that they had background-checked out ok. Contented at that, I wiped all my previous texts, and started feeding Karai the names of the people Carl thought should be hired.

Eventually we left, and headed back to the cabin. Raph and I talked, and I aired my concerns, but he just told me I worry too much, and that Leo had okayed the plan, so everything would be fine.

I decided that Raph being all serious and business-like had to stop, so I giggled and tugged him into the bedroom for a repeat of last night's amazing lovemaking.

000

 **Monday 13 April**

000

 **Raph's POV**

We got up early this morning. I had a raging erection that begged for April's attention. Once I could stand up again, I told her she was beautiful, before making her stay warm in bed, while I went to make breakfast. We ate breakfast in bed, before we shared a shower, and got ready to see the first of our properties.

000

The Mill was solidly built of brick in most parts, though the building scalper's had removed the steel cladding from the smaller sheds and the roof, replacing it with cheap plywood.

It was raining this morning, with the kind of rain that seeps in everywhere, freezing everywhere it touches. I could see the makeshift roof leaking like a faucet. I'd grabbed a notebook yesterday, so I started estimating the amount of roofing steel that would be replace the roof.

Those bloody scalper's had taken the entire fire sprinkler system, which really made me mad. I checked the nearest installer of such things, and got them to reinstall the system, which was going to cost more than what I paid for the Mill. I rang Carl, and asked him who could put in a roof on the Mill.

Carl told me the name of the area's most reliable builder, and I called him to do the job, before ordering the steel. The sooner the building was weather-tight, and protected against fire, the happier I would be.

I rang the insurance people we used for the Lair building, and jacked up some insurance for all the properties. I asked what was needed to bring the premiums down, so I could make the necessary changes while we were renovating the Mill to re-open.

April could see me getting hot under the collar, so she kissed me, and dragged me into one of the old supply cupboards in the Mill, for some impromptu sex. It was kinda embarrassing when Carl and Douglas the builder turned up. They'd started calling out to us, and I'd yelled at them I was coming, but since I was actually cumming at the time, so it sounded like that scene out of Rocky Horror Picture Show.

I could tell both men knew what we'd been up to, but they kept quiet, so I told them what I wanted to do, and what I'd already done. I let Carl know where to send his resume, and said that, as long as my sister-in-law was happy with the paperwork, he was hired.

I was impressed when the steel showed up that afternoon, which had dried out to a sunny day. I helped Doug get the roofing up and we managed to finish, well before the meeting was due to start.

I found out from talking to Doug, that it was his dad Elijah I'd been talking to, the day before. They invited us for a quick meal before we all headed to the meeting.

000

The hall was a tiny wooden building down on end of the town, next to the church. We were quickly introduced to the townsfolk, and warmly greeted by everyone. I never met so many people in all my life at once, so I let April do all the talking.

Some pompous corporate drone came in. He told everyone that the town was dying, and smugly offered to buy everyone out, at pocket change prices.

I could see the townsfolk getting stirred up, but it wasn't until he got down, that Elijah got up and told the whole town that the Mill was re-opening and there'd be jobs for most people in the town.

The corporate bureaucrat looked horrified, as Carl took the platform, saying that ' _Hamato Brothers Fine Furniture Ltd_ ' was hiring now, and people could sign up for a job and a future tonight.

April was a little embarrassed, when she realised that she'd been meant to bring 'a plate'. Betty told her that bringing to town back from the edge of ruin was enough.

The suit had left pretty fast after realising that he wouldn't get the town for chump change. So the rest of the night was spent laughing at the look on his face, since the townsfolk were now able to tell him, they weren't dead and buried yet.

A few of the cabinetmaker's who signed up asked to look at my previous work, so I showed them some of the pew designs and the fancy table I made last month. They were suitably impressed after that, and accepted me as a fellow cabinetmaker.

I'm not kidding myself about them accepting me, if they knew I was a mutant turtle freak, but hey, at least they accept 'Raphael Hamato - Fine Carpenter and Cabinetmaker'.

000

We finally got back to the cabin, after being offered dinner every night for the rest of our honeymoon by the townsfolk.

"It's pretty good not having to cook for the rest of our week here April," I smugly whispered in her ear, as I carried an armful of wood indoors to light the fire.

"Yes, these people are nice." April kissed me as I squatted down to start the fire.

We made love in front of the fire as we waited for the bedroom to warm up.

I'd already given Carl and Doug instructions regarding the new sprinkler system being installed, and hiring the new staff. Carl was going to find out about the new equipment needed and let me know, but nothing would be purchased until Donnie had looked everything over.

Eventually after a long lovemaking session, we banked the fire and headed to bed for the night.

000

 **Tuesday 14 April**

000

 **April's POV**

We woke up in time to watch the sunrise this morning. Raph told me it was good, but not as beautiful as me. Raph has been telling me I'm beautiful every morning since we got together.

I'm surprised by the changes I've seen him go through this spring, normally he's a huge ball of grumpiness in the mornings, but I think I seem to have changed that for the better.

We took another shared shower, before deciding to have pancakes for breakfast.

000

 **Raph's POV**

Today we were checking out the store, so we suited up after breakfast, and went into town. It felt good, as the townsfolk waved at us as we passed. The real-estate agent had given me the keys, so we parked the bike in front, and walked in. I'd noticed some of the shops had for sale signs on them with much higher prices, and a few looked to be in the process of re-opening.

000

There was dirt everywhere we looked. The store had been a hardware store previously, and there were remains of shelving, and holes where displays had been torn off the walls. I took pictures, and sent them to Karai, saying what I needed to be done, but telling her that I'd paper-out the windows with a coming soon sign, and the actual store could be delayed until the Mill was actually up and running.

I called Carl with my opinions, and he agreed. That taken care of, we headed to the farm.

000

The farmhouse and all her buildings were condemnable. I took pictures of the outside, because I wasn't risking my shell trying to get pictures of the inside. The land itself was choked with weeds, and several notices from the conservation department were in the letterbox threatening legal action.

There wasn't much left of my budget, but I called Elijah, and asked who I could hire to clear the land of weeds. Karai had called April, and told her to pass a message about demolishing the old farmhouse and its buildings as well, so I told Elijah, that I'd need Doug again, to demo the site, ready for rebuilding.

Elijah gave me the number for the Daniels', a family who did much of the casual farm work. I called them and they came straight out. We were actually due to head to their place for dinner tonight, so it worked out great.

They told us the history of the farm, while we cleared the weeds. I got a lesson in weed identification, which would help as well.

I took photos of all the weeds, and texted their names to Leo. I got a reply of "WTF" which made me laugh, and I sent back that Karai wanted pictures of everything. He replied that future plant pictures could be sent to Karai then!

April took my bike, and went back to town to get us some lunch. We had a picnic near where we were working, and Josh and Joe asked about New York City, while Moses took a nap under his flannel hat.

Joe told me I needed to re-grass straight away, so I ordered a grass mixture Joe recommended, and got them to deliver it to me in the afternoon.

With four of us working (April helped, but she was tidying up behind us), we cleared an acre of land nearest the farmhouse. Josh went home to grab some equipment, and tilled the land ready for the grass seed that turned up late afternoon. The rain restarted, just as we were leaving, which Moses said would help the grass get established faster.

000

Dorothy, Josh's mother came to meet us with warm towels when we arrived for dinner later, as it had started to drizzle. She's Irish, and put on a spread better than Mikey's St Paddy's day breakfast. Dorothy fussed over April, she'd seen her on TV when she visited her sister in New York City, so knew April was a celebrity.

A meal at the Daniels' house was like listening to a house full of Mikey's, good people, but I was glad to leave and head to the cabin for some quiet.

000

I let April take charge of our lovemaking that night, as I was utterly beat. She didn't seem to mind my lacklustre performance, and we quickly settled down for the night.

000

 **Wednesday 15 April**

000

 **April's POV**

I think Raph's big plans are catching up with him. I tired him out, pretty quick last night. I can hear the rain still pelting so we decide to do some quick housekeeping, before heading to the store to do a bit of cleaning.

000

I pick up all the cleaning gear, as my accounts aren't scrutinised by Karai, unlike the company accounts, and we clean up the store as best as we are able to. Once we have a clear area in the papered up store, we do a bit of easy kata, in our makeshift dōjō.

000

 **Raph's POV**

We grab some lunch in town before heading back to the cabin for some much-needed showers, and some very tasty lovemaking. We laze about for a couple of hours before we get a call asking if we want to get a tour of the local area by our hosts tonight, George Fuller and Edward Jones.

000

The gay couple, were apparently elated that we accepted their offer, as they get a lot of harassment locally because of their relationship. George is a local, but Eddie's from North Hampton.

April was cheeky enough to ask if Eddie was related to Casey. Turns out, he's Casey's cousin, so we end up hearing stories about Casey's childhood Christmas's at the farm, before his old man died at the hand of the Purple Dragons.

There are only about three decent tourist attractions in Honeywell. An Apiary centre, the Honeywell Mill (which we own), and Honeywell falls (which we also kinda own).

I stay as far from the bees as I can get, at the Honeywell Apiary Centre, and pick up some honey sweets for Sensei, and Okāsan.

I pick up some nice smelling wax candles, and some of those fancy medicinal-honey bandages, that are meant to reduce scarring. I dunno if they work, but I'll keep them for April. She needs to remain beautiful for the camera, at least until Channel Six gives her more credit for her skills, as a serious reporter.

I'm gonna think April's beautiful, even when she's old, bald, and wrinkly, with no teeth in 'er head, but tha's just me. It's her inside beauty that attracted me, from the start. Not that the outside ain't easy on the eye either, but its less important, to me anyway.

Our next stop is the Honeywell Falls, where we see a smallish waterfall that powers the whole town.

George is a real history buff, and tells us how the Mill was originally powered by the falls directly, as the Honeywell Falls, is on the edge of our Mill land. George talks our ears off, about the Mill's history, and some of the more unique furniture to come out of the place over the last century or so.

000

Turn's out they're both vegos, so we get fried veggies for dinner. It's edible, and better than Jayne's tofu 'mush', so I smile when April thanks them.

After the meal, the guys show me some of their work, and I'm impressed. Eddie has an impressive design book, which I flick through, before asking him to put together a portfolio for my brother to look at.

We say our goodbyes for the night a couple of hours later, and head back to the cabin. I have to chop more firewood, and a cold snap seems to have settled tonight, much colder, than in the city when we left NYC.

000

 **Thursday 16 April**

000

 **April's POV**

I woke up this morning to feel Raph's erection, like a warm iron rod against my hip. He was sleeping on his back, so I decided to give him a sexy wake up call. I eased myself onto him and slowly clenched myself around him until his subconscious got the message and he started to respond.

It was hilarious to watch the look on his face, as his orgasm woke him up.

"Good morning handsome!" I grinned at him.

"yea' wha' happen'd?" Raph gave me this cute confused look.

"You came." I happily continued my efforts, as I hoped to reach my own orgasm this morning.

Raph looked down, then up at me, then down again, before attacking me with a flurry of passionate kisses, and applying himself to me with renewed vigour. I came shortly afterwards, and rode the waves of pleasure, while Raph came again hard.

000

 **Raph's POV**

I had an amazing dream this morning, then woke up to find out it was real. April was perched on my lap, giving me the best lap dance ever.

"Good morning handsome!" She chirped at me, with a Cheshire cat grin.

"yea' wha' happen'd?" I asked her, still trying to wake up.

"You came." The cheeky monkey, kept up her efforts, trying to get herself off.

I looked down at what she was doing to me, then up at her smug face, then down at my growing erection, before I decided to put her out of her misery, by fucking her brains out.

000

Once we'd cleaned ourselves up, ate, and checked the weather report, we went back to the farm, to see how the weed clearing was going.

The Daniels' were all hard at work, and we managed to clear another two acres, before it was time to go to the Fuller's for dinner.

000

Jonas Fuller greeted us on the porch. George had mentioned his father yesterday, and April and I had both been warned not to mention George, as they were estranged, and unlikely to reconcile anytime soon.

We made small talk as we waited for the womenfolk to finish making dinner. Josie and Adele were cooking, while Leia was nursing her 3-month old son. Jonas told us he had been furious, when Leia had come back from college last year pregnant, to some clown dressed as a samurai turtle!

I asked if she had pictures, not telling her what I suspected. She showed me some pictures, and there smiling for the camera is Fearless, Mikey, and some other chick. Mikey's all over the other chick, so there's no prizes for guessing who Zach's daddy is.

I groan, and tell her those two dwebs are my brothers. Leo, the Samurai Turtle, actually co-owns the Mill with me, so baby Zach, has cabinetmakers on both sides of his family. She offers to let me hold my nephew, so I hold the kid while April takes our picture.

I give Leia the bad news that Leo just got married, but Leia is upbeat. Jonas on the other hand looks like he's seething, but trying not to piss his new boss off. I watch as April takes a call, and starts speaking rapid Japanese. Karai is not impressed with Leo's conjugal carelessness it seems.

I tell Jonas quietly that that's Leo's wife on the line, but not to worry about the kid. Our family will always look after its own. I tell them that Zach has two older brothers, Jay and Yoshi.

Things are starting to get tense on the phone, when Josie calls us to dinner. I grab April's phone, and tell Karai that we've been called to dinner, and we can continue the conversation later.

Josie puts on a very traditional roast, with all the trimmings. I feel like I'm in a re-run of ' _The Walton's_ ' as we pass the peas, and black-eyed beans around the table.

I try to steer the conversation onto woodcarving, as Jonas is considered the town's resident expert. He seems to calm down a bit, and we have a great conversation about the best local woods to use.

000

I'm grateful that Karai doesn't ring back while we're at the Fuller's. After we get back to the Cabin, I call Fearless, but Karai answers, telling me that Leo is currently in the Ha'shi. Sensei apparently hit the roof when he heard what happened. He also hit Leo quite a few times, until Okāsan calmed him down.

Karai and I talk a bit about what the newest clan member's status is, and I tell her to leave things as they are for now, and we'll keep an eye on the boy and his mother. I ask her to help me sort jobs for the entire Fuller family, as I want young Zach to have no shame growing up in Honeywell.

After Karai gets off the phone, April and me head to bed, emotionally spent. We chat a little, as we settle down, about how cute Zach was. I can see that the baby made April all clucky like a mother hen, so I make love to her slowly tonight, telling her she would make a fantastic mother.

000

 **Friday 17 April**

000

 **April's POV**

Tonight is our last night at the cabin, so we clean up and pack everything we don't need before heading back to the farm for the day.

It's another fine day at least and we clear another two acres of land around the remains of the farm buildings. We've only cleared five acres out of the whole 160 acres this week, but Moses, tells us that only forty acres needs clearing as pasture or crop fields, and the remainder is either forest, orchard, or readily cleared driveways and races.

Over lunch, Moses and Doug, who's arrived for the demolition of the farmhouse, ask us about where we'd like fences etc. Raph tells them to secure the perimeter fence as stockproof, and we will come up with Donnie, to decide the rest next weekend.

000

Our last dinner of the week is at the Abelman's. Thomas and Juliette Ableman, are the local school teachers.

It's a nice quiet meal with restful conversation, and after dessert, we are able to leave for an early night.

000

I'm feeling a little seedy that night, so we just cuddle in our nice warm bed, and fall asleep.

000

 **Raph's POV**

Today was spent clearing the farm. I was glad of the hard work out, as my brain tried to wrap itself around the fact, my bro had a one-night-stand with a college chick. Mikey I almost expect that kind of behaviour from, but Fearless, never.

At lunch I get the plans and everything about the farm from Doug, who's demo'ing the old buildings. We chat about fences, and what buildings I want re-built, but I'm over my head, so I tell them to hang fire until I've spoken to Donnie. I agree that the boundary fence needs to be mended to meet our obligations to the district council, but other than that, I'll drag Donnie-boy up next weekend to check and make decisions etc on the house and farm. Donnie's also got to check up on the Mill and the Store, so he's in for a busy weekend.

000

The local school teacher's have invited us to dinner, so we get a light meal of steak and salad, and boring conversation, before the wives go off with the dishes.

"Raphael, I was wondering if you or one of your brother's would be interested and able to come to my class for a lesson on Japanese culture in a few weeks?" Thomas sheepishly asks.

"Depends when, best talk to Carl about my schedule, as I'm gonna be tied up with him for the next couple-a-weeks at least." I tell him.

Thomas explains that his class are studying Japan for Humanities, and he'd be interested in them being spoken to by someone familiar with the culture. I suggest my sister-in-law Karai, as she was raised in Japan.

The ladies return, and we chat for a little while before we head back to the cabin for an early night.

000

April's pretty seedy looking, when we get back, so we head straight to bed. I'm lying there, listening to her sleeping, when it hits me, her scent has changed.

If it means what I think it might mean, then Zach's gonna have a cousin in a few months or so.

Smiling at my handiwork, I drift off to sleep.

000

 **Saturday 18 April**

000

 **April's POV**

This morning I woke early, as my stomach decided to disown me. I was still heaving when Raph, came in bringing me a cup of warm water to rinse my mouth out.

"Yer'd better get used to that April, it's gonna be like that for months now." Raph told me, as he handed me the cup.

I looked at him strangely, before another bout of vomiting overtook me.

"Yer pregnant." Raph's matter of fact tone, belying a smile as his rubbed my tummy gently.

'Pregnant!' I thought, as I continued to empty my stomach into the toilet bowl.

000

Once I was able to function again, we checked out of the Cabin, and headed home. Raph carefully kept to the speed limit, and allowed us to stop regularly, to stretch our legs, unlike the trip to the cabin last Saturday.

When we finally parked into the garage of our building, he made me go ahead, while he collected our bags. I headed in wondering what the new week would bring.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** See _**'A Night at the Masquerade'**_ for more details of Leia's night out in New York City last year.

The town of Honeywell is a fictitious town I made up, so any resemblances are pure coincidence. It is about four hours out of New York city in New York state.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

 **Honeywell Townsfolk**

Carl Dollman (Manager Hamato Fine Furniture Ltd - Honeywell Branch)  
Betty Dollman (nee Daniels, Carl's Wife)

Douglas Edwards (Builder)  
Elijah Edwards (Douglas's elderly widower father & owner of the Town Gas Station)

Josh Daniels (Jack-Of-All-Trades, Betty's brother)  
Moses Daniels (Semi-retired Jack-Of-All-Trades, Betty and Josh's father)  
Joseph Daniels (Jack-Of-All-Trades, Josh and Betty's cousin)  
Dorothy Daniels (Moses' wife)

Edward Jones (Cabinet Maker, George's boyfriend)  
George Fuller (Cabinet Maker, Edward's boyfriend)

Jonas Fuller (Master Cabinet Maker and Woodcarver, George's father, Zach's grandfather)  
Josie Fuller (Jonas' wife, George's mother)  
Adele Fuller (George's older sister)  
Leia Fuller (George's younger sister)  
Zach Fuller (Leia's 3-month old son, Leo's son)

Thomas Ableman (Honeywell School Teacher)  
Juliette Ableman (Honeywell School Teacher

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


End file.
